Looking Back
by RiddleinWonderland
Summary: It's the 1960's and the world's only starting to learn of the mutants. Not only that, but a war between good and evil. What happens when love, friendship and betrayal gets added into the mix? Happens during X-Men First class, so spoilers. Charles/OC.
1. Chapter 1

AN; So, this is my first piece of Fanfiction and I decided to do it on X-Men First Class, since I love that movie. And James McAvoy, but never mind about that (: So, this takes place during the movie so there will be spoilers. Just a waaarning. And the ships that will be here ; Charles Xavier/OC, Erik Lehnsherr/OC and Beast/Mystique(Hank/Raven). I hope you guys like it (:

**Disclaimer; I don't own ANYTHING. Except for Aria, I made her up (:**

Prologue.

"Erik! Stop it!"

Aria Bennett took a step forward, but Beast held her back, keeping a told hold onto her wrist. She glared at Erik, keeping an eye on the hundreds of missiles that were aimed at the American and German boats. The wind gently ruffled her midnight black hair as she furiously glared at the dreamy blue-eyed monster. "There's innocent people out there, Erik."

Erik Lehnsherr turned to look at the furious, dark haired girl, his blue eyes meeting hers briefly. "Why do you defend them? They hate us and they always will." There was so emotion in his eyes as he made eye contact with everyone on the beach.

Aria glared at Beast and shook her wrist out of his grip. "You wanna know why I defend them?" She took a step toward Erik, pressing her lips together. "There may be people who hate us and what we are, but there is also people out there who will defend us. Those people won't care what we are. They'll accept us for who we are. And maybe the rest of the world will see us the same way. Just give it time."

Erik stared at her and it looked like he was going to give him, but then he just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the missiles.

Aria was going to take another step forward but, once again, Beast grabbed her wrist and shook his head silently. He wanted to stop Erik, he really did, but there was nothing they could do.

And then it happened so fast. Charles Xavier, the mentor to all of them, took a few steps forward and tackled Erik, both of them falling to the ground. The missiles stalled for a few seconds, a few even blowing up. Charles attempted to take the metal helmet/mask off Erik, but then Erik hit him in the face with his elbow.

"Don't want to..hurt..you!" Erik grunted, pushing Charles off him.

The rest of the team, Except Aria (who was frozen in shock), started to walk toward them.

"Stand back!" Erik raised a hand and they flew backwards, falling onto the ground.

Charles reached up to try to remove Erik's helmet, but Erik hit him once again and raised his hand once more, the missiles flying towards the American and German boats.

"Erik..stop!" Charles yelled, his hand reaching out once again.

Erik punched Charles in the face, as a few missiles blew up. He stood up and raised him hand, stopping the missiles from falling. They flew towards the boats once more. They flew faster, almost reaching the hundreds of boats.

Suddenly Moira McTaggert appeared, with a gun in her hand. She pulled the trigger, shooting at Erik but he easily moved it to the side with a slight movement with his hand. She walked closer to him, shooting some more at him as he easily deflected it.

Then at that one moment...it was all in slow motion. Aria watched at one bullet (deflected by Erik), headed towards Charles as he slowly stood up. She could stop it. But what if it was too late? The bullet went closer.

And closer...

And...

Closer.

AN; So, it's short for now. I'll probably make it longer. Anyway R&R :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 1; She's not running anymore~

Raven crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Charles flirt with the petite brunette. Of course he was drunk. They were celebrating him finally becoming a professor. But of course, he had to go get drunk and flirt with every girl he even looked at. Not that she was jealous, because she wasn't. He was like a brother to her and she just didn't like seeing him like...that. The sound of light footsteps behind her interrupted her thoughts and Raven turned around, a smirk forming across her lips as she saw who it was.

"Look who returns. Little Miss Aria Bennett, back from the dead." Raven said dryly, raising a blond eyebrow.

Aria raised an eyebrow back at her and shrugged lightly. "I had to go take care of some things. Besides, it was only a week, it's not that long."

Raven rolled her eyes at her best friend. They had become close ever since Charles found Aria when she was only fourteen years old. But Raven had always felt insecure around her. Aria was completely and utterly breathtaking. She had midnight black hair that was usually straight, sky blue eyes, fair skin and a slim, yet slender figure. She was only 5'7 but Aria had a fantastic pair of legs. Today, she was wearing a pair of converse, skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. Her hair was straight as usual, a few strands of her dark hair tied back with a bobby pin.

Aria shot her a sweet smile and scanned the bar. "Where is Charles?" Before the words had even left her mouth, she spotted him with the brunette.

Raven followed her gaze. "Mhm. He's drunk and flirting up a storm." She rolled her blue eyes once more and crinkled her nose, leaning against the wall.

Aria tilted her head curiously, watching the pair. Her pink lips parted as she furrowed her brows. "Charles may be flirting up a storm, but she doesn't looked like the usual dumb bimbo. She actually looks quite serious." She muttered observing. Everyone said that she could be a good detective for the FBI or the CIA, considering how observant she was. But...she was a mutant. And a rather good one.

Raven raised an eyebrow and nodded, her lips pursing. "Ah, I see." She tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear and crinkled her nose cutely. As she looked at Aria, she got thinking again. She always swore that Aria had feelings for Charles, but..it couldn't be possible right? Or could it?

Aria crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her lips together, still observing the duo. "I think he just saw something." She said quietly, as her blue eyes narrowed. But 'saw', she meant Charles just used his telepathic powers.

Raven looked over at Charles curiously. He was staring at the brunette as she gave him a weird look, saying his name and then frowning. He shook his head and said something quietly, looking at her seriously.

Raven stood up straight as Charles and the brunette walked over towards them. Her eyes glanced over at the brunette. She wasn't ugly nor was she beautiful. She pressed her lips together and turned back to Charles, smiling crookedly.

Charles smiled faintly at Raven. "Raven, this is Moira McTaggert. She's from the CIA and she needs our help."

Aria looked at the brunette and pursed her lips, leaning off of the wall as Charles finally saw her, she was kind of hidden in the shadows. She smiled crookedly and tilted her head, her eyes more intense then usual.

"Long time no see."

"Aria."

"Charles."

Aria met his eyes and smiled softly, her eyes sparkling as she took a step forward. "Miss me?" She said quietly, her lips parting.

Charles nodded and glanced down at her. "I did. Are you going to stick around for good or just run off again?"

"I'm back for good. I'm not going anywhere, not anymore." She ran her fingers through her dark hair and sighed lightly. She wasn't lying either. Ever since she was a teenager she was running from what she was. It was time she accepted who she was. She was a mutant and nothing was going to change that.

"Good. Because we have work to do." Charles paused, shooting Aria his trademark crooked grin.

"And, Aria? I really did miss you".


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Thank you guys for all the reviews and favorites and story alerts, I really appropriate it! On the other hand, I'm really sorry about not posting Chapter 2 for 2 weeks ): I've been busy with school but now it's summer and the chapters will be coming more quickly! :D

Disclaimer; I don't own anything, so la de da.

Chapter 2; A jealous girl.

"Individuals with extraordinary abilities may already be among us."

Charles sat down, folding his hands and laying them on top of the table, his eyes bluer then usual and his hair a dark mess as always.

"McTaggert." said one of the CIA agents, who was smirking. "You really think some crackpot scientist is going to make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men?" The rest of the agents smirked and chuckled, with Moira, Aria, Charles and Raven expressionless.

"I really didn't expect you to believe me. One of the spectacular things my mutation allows me to do, is that I can read your mind." Charles said slowly, looking more intense each second.

One of the older looking agents smiled sarcastically. "Are you gonna ask us to think of a number between one and ten?"

Charles chuckled softly, the corners of his mouth turning up into a soft smile. "No, Agent Striker, although I could ask you about the Jupiter missiles America is currently placing in Turkey."

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"You brought a damn spy in here!" yelled the agent beside Striker. a furious frown appearing acorss his face.

"I did not!" yelled back Moira. "I would have never-" She was cut off short.

Raven suddenly stood up and transformed herself into Striker, a small smile across her/his face. The entire room has gone silent as the agents stared at her, their mouths open.

'How's that for a magic trick?" Charles asked, arching an eyebrow in a cocky manner.

"Best I've ever seen." said a chubby agent in the back.

Aria smirked but it disappeared when the older agent turned to her with a sour look on his face.

"What can you do?" He asked, scowling.

As everyone looked at her, Aria gave the agent her death glare, arching an elegant eyebrow. Truth was, no one knew what her power was, except for her. She pressed her lips together, one lip curling up. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then a tree outside of the window behind her, blew up in flames. She smiled sweetly at the agent and smirked, putting the fire out with her mind. Aria pretended to study her nails, knowing that everyone was looking at her; even Charles.

"Right." The agent huffed and puffed out his cheeks. "Bring them downstairs." He made a hand gesture, scowling once again.

"Wait." The chubby agent rubbed his neck as the other agents looked at him. "I could bring them down if you don't mind." He shrugged.

The other agent nodded. "Sure, whatever." He made another hand gesture, no longer looking at the others.

Aria tapped her foot, leaning against the wall as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked over at Charles; he was speaking with moira through her mind. She sighed and looked away, looking down at her combat boots. Anyone else would say that she was jealous, but Aria refused to show her emotions; especially love. She sighed once again and looked up once Charles walked back over to them.

"How do you know we can trust her?" She asked him, before he could say anything.

"Moira?" He tilted his head slightly, furrowing his brow.

"Yes, her."

Charles shoved a hand into the pocket of her pants and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Why wouldn't we?" He arched an eyebrow at her, confused. Aria bloody confused him.

"Because.." She hissed through clenched teeth. "She's a CIA agent and she could be pretending to help us but instead she could betray us." She turned back to the chubby agent. "No offense."

"I trust her Aria. And you can trust me, right?" He looked at her, pressing his lips together and still arching an eyebrow at her.

Aria scowled, her blue eyes meeting his. Damn, why did he have such ab effect on her? "Fine." She crinkled her nose, looking away from him. She looked over his shoulder to see Moira's car. "She's here." She crinkled her nose once again, sighing lightly.

"Whoa, whoa." said the chubby agent as he followed them over to the car. "I'm supposed to take you guys, not her."

Charles turned to the agent as Raven and Aria got in the back seat. "Would you like to see another magic trick?" He asked calmly.

"Yes!"

"Get in the car."

Aria smirked as the agent obediently got in the car.

A/N; Yea, so it's kind of short; not too long. Hope you guys liked it! :D


End file.
